Breakaway
by KiwiAid
Summary: Surviving alone was difficult, but sometimes surviving with people was harder. Evie knew the heartbreak of both. Rick/OC Set just before Season 4 begins.
1. Chapter 1

**So I started writing this story because I'm one of those people who believes that Rick doesn't get enough love from writers. Plus, the idea has been bouncing around in my head since Season 5 started. I must warn you, I can be an unpredictable writer due to the way my life goes, but I swear to you if people are enjoying the story, I will do as much as I can to get it finished. So without further adieu, welcome to the first chapter of Evie's story.**

* * *

**Breakaway Chapter 1 **

For most survivors, it was easy to look at the world and see the evil that had been left to taint and purge whatever purity remained. For Evie things were different... because she had been exposed to the terrors that humanity could produce before the end of the world began. As a small girl with grazed knees and dresses too short, she had been left behind by her parents when they foolishly drove in a car intoxicated, leaving her to fend for herself – just eight years old. Honestly, she thought it was miracle she had lasted that long with the amount of shattering pottery she must of dodged during their heated arguments and the sounds of terrible battles fought downstairs as she hid in her wardrobe.

But that was a different life. This life was no kinder to her. Evie remembered the beginning like it was yesterday. It had started with strange news reports, then an attack in the city, before finally having to run for her life, clinging to her boyfriend's arm. Even he left her eventually. Now here she sat, alone, in the middle of nowhere with nothing but a small fire, rucksack and daggers to keep her company. Any normal person would probably despise humanity after what she had been through, but normality didn't exist any more and nor did her hatred. She missed people too much.

Evie sighed, lying her head back on the sleeping bag she had unravelled just a few minutes before. Being alone was always dangerous, but especially so in the night. Isolation meant that she had nobody to watch her back while she slept, the consequences being that she hardly slept at all. She imagined her eyes to look like sunken ships and as bruised and black as her mother after a particularly loud thud and her brown curly hair probably resembled that of a feral dog – untameable.

Evie giggled at the notion. Here she was, in the middle of a dank forest, every second clinging to life, and all she could do was worry over the way she looked. It's not like there was anyone there to give a shit.

With that, a loud shout sounded from close by. Instantly Evie shot up from her sleeping bag, grabbing her precious daggers, and ran in that particular direction, leaving everything else behind – including the only gun she possessed. But finally there were people! It had been so long and she barely wished to hope...

It didn't take long for Evie to enter at a small parting in the forest, the grunting of the dead guiding her to two people, the first a handsome man who looked to be in his late thirties and the second a much younger boy, fighting back a small horde of the tainted. One in particular clawed his way to the older gentleman, catching him unawares as they both toppled to the ground.

Evie gasped before dashing forwards and kicking the creature up and over before slicing the dagger in her right hand straight through its skull. The man went through a second of shock before quickly regaining his composure, clambering off the ground to shoot another between its paled eyes. One more almost grabbed the boy, who seemed to be unarmed, but Evie quickly snapped its leg with her foot before piercing her left dagger into its rotted skin.

A few seconds went by with nothing said, a bunch of heavy breathing the only audible sound. The older man stared at her with a careful expression and piercing blue eyes, whilst the boy gazed at the man she assumed was his father. Evie knew this was make or break. She didn't want to be out here all alone any more, she was desperate and if there was any chance these people were good... she just had to go with them.

"Thank you." The man's whole body language screamed guarded, but showed dominance at the same time. His left hand hung loosely on his hips, his body facing slightly towards her, his gun held in her direction but not fully pointed at her. This was a man who knew what he was doing and no matter what, he probably wouldn't have needed her help anyway... but she needed his.

She shrugged her shoulders, trying to seem indifferent about the whole thing. The rotted blood dripping off her daggers made it a little difficult, however. "It's fine... I-It was nothing."

"Dad?-"

"Just a minute, Carl." The man she now _knew_ was the father to the boy still never averted his gaze. He was weighing her up, testing her. Silence seemed to pass for another eternity before he scowled. "Why?"

Evie was almost shocked when he spoke that she didn't actually hear what he said, or gathered its meaning. "Hm?"

"Why help us? You don't know us." Agitation and fatigue were audible, an exasperated tone to his gruff voice accompanying it.

"I... I don't know. It just seemed like the right thing to do." The fact she was desperate for company could be left out of the conversation, she thought. "You needed help... and you're the first people I've seen in a long time so..."

"You don't have a group? A camp?"

She snorted. "Oh yeah, I have a camp. The complete residency consists of me... just me." It was difficult to cloud the sorrow she felt when speaking that particular sentence. Just saying words at all felt alien. She had almost forgotten how to talk.

He hummed, his eyes glowering to reflect his deep thought. His son, Carl, seemed to be guessing what his father could be thinking as he looked for any recognition. The man shrugged, lowering his gun further. That was progress, right? "How many walkers have you killed?" The question caught her off guard, but his son seemed to ease himself. Evie had no idea of the significance, but evidently it meant something to him.

"I..." She was confused and thought this line of questioning pointless but if she was to get into their good graces, she had better do as she was asked. "I don't know. A lot. I haven't kept count..."

The answer seemed to satisfy him. "How many people have you killed?"

It took every ounce of willpower she had left to not dodge and run at the question. She didn't want to think about that time... the last time she saw people. "T-three." In an attempt to stand tall—to look fearless—she raised her head ever so slightly, but she knew to him she was transparent.

His eyes, if possible, narrowed further. "Why?"

That was it. Now she had to think about it. A single tear formed in her right eye before slowly trickling down her cheek. "Because they attacked us- me... I meant me." Indifference wasn't Evie's strong point when she had been emotionally compromised and now the man looked at her with even more suspicion. She had caught herself in the lie and she sighed. "Fine. Us. Me and my partner... He didn't make it."

The stranger's face softened immediately as he clicked the safety back on his gun before returning it to its sheath, giving her reason to breath. "What's your name?"

"Evie." She said simply, finally feeling brave enough to risk leaning down to clean her daggers. "Do _you_ have a name?"

"Rick. Rick Grimes. This is my son, Carl." He gestured to the kid who tipped his hat in greeting. "We have a camp full of people. If you like, you could come with us-"

"Yes!" Shit. She spoke far too quickly... "Sorry... I mean, yes. That would be really good." Carl didn't try to hide his amusement at the situation, whereas Rick seemed to be attempting to stifle his smile. The expressions on both of their faces relaxed her, so much so that she burst into a fit of giggles herself. "A-as you can probably tell, I haven't spoken to people in a long time."

"Hm. Well, it looks as if that is about the change." She smirked at him, but it faltered as his expression returned serious. "I'm going to need to ask you to hand me your weapons until we arrive." Now Evie's smile disappeared completely, her hands twitching over the hilts of her daggers. Her brown eyes gleamed with anxiety at the thought of being defenceless against such an overpowering presence. People had never given her a reason to trust them, but she always had. Perhaps it was time to learn her lesson and leave...

No. She had come this far and she _needed_ this.

"Will I get them back?" She asked nervously.

"As soon as we know we can trust you." Her heart deflated at the resounding insinuation that she was untrustworthy. If she was willing to give a little trust, then perhaps he should too. As if sensing her displeasure, he spoke again. "There are more than just 'us' in our group. There are children, elderly... We're trying to protect them." Evie smiled earnestly. For once, in a long time, she believed those words completely. Perhaps it wasn't a question of trust, but more of a dying need to defend those he loved. Evie was certain she'd do the same if she was in his position.

"Okay." After unsheathing the daggers from her belt, she passed them to Rick who held out his hands awaiting them.

"Do you have any other weapons on you?" She shook her head, but quickly remembered the bolt-action rifle that lay dormant back in her camp. But before she could open her mouth, he spoke first. "Mind if I check?"

"Eh... yeah?" Instantly, Rick moved forward and started patting her down. Their close proximity making her uncomfortable... She hadn't been near a person in God knows how long and now there was a perfectly handsome man feeling for weapons... He was making it difficult to concentrate. "But I should probably let you know I have a scoped rifle back at my camp. Do you mind if we go back there? The rifle has some sentimental value." Evie didn't want to give too much away of its significance, but it had been her father's... No matter what she thought of him before he died, he had still fought in wars before, and once had been her hero.

"We can do that." He said, finishing up searching her. "I'm surprised you left it behind in the first place then."

She frowned, sensing the disbelief in his tone. "When I heard your scuffle... I just grabbed the closest weapons to me, which of course were my daggers considering they never leave my side. I'm sorry for not wanting you to die. I'll try and remember to take priority in my gun next time." The sarcasm wasn't lost on him.

"We'll wait here. You'll go back to your camp and collect whatever you need."

"Why can't you-?" She stopped herself as he looked at her incredulously. He really struggled to trust anyone, didn't he? "Okay, fine. I shouldn't be too long..." Evie turned on her heel and began walking back towards the direction of her camp, before realising she had nothing to defend herself with. "Could I have at least one of my daggers back? I really wouldn't like to run into any trouble and not have anything to defend myself with."

Rick moved on his heel uncomfortably, his feet shifting. "Dad... You can't let her go without anything to defend herself." His father's eyes moved in his direction for just a second before nodding.

"Here." He handed over one dagger, clutching the other tightly in his hands. "I'll hold onto this one. Think of it as insurance."

She smirked knowingly and then saluted half-heartedly with the hand not retrieving the weapon. "Fair enough. See you in a minute, then."

Once she had disappeared into the forest bushes once more, Rick got out his gun and clicked off the safety. "Take this, Carl." He held out the woman's dagger, but his son made no move to grab it. "Just in case." He said in attempt to put the boy's mind at rest.

"But she seems okay, Dad..."

"I know, but she may have gone back to get others... We have to be careful." He nudged the dagger forwards and this time Carl took it, holding it out in a defensive gesture. "Just remember, don't use it unless you really have to." His face fell, but he knew the rules.

"I think you like her, too." Carl muttered after a moment of silence. Rick said nothing, but he had seen some good in her and that was why he was giving her the same chance as anyone else.

A twig snapped under a foot and they both instantly turned to the source of the noise. Out of the brushes appeared Evie, carrying a rucksack on her back and the bolt-action rifle she spoke of. When she entered the opening she held out the rifle for him to take, and he did. The dagger followed soon after. "Fancy searching it for weapons?" She smiled, gesturing to the bag on her shoulder.

He returned her amused expression with a smile of his own. "I don't think that'll be necessary."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any contents of 'The Walking Dead'.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I thought I'd upload this pretty quickly, if only to give the reader a little more to go on. If you're enjoying this story, it would be really kind of you to let me know as this Chapter took far longer than it should have. **

* * *

**Breakaway Chapter 2**

"Here's home" Rick gestured to the overbearingly large prison that had been modified into a fortress for his people. It hadn't taken them long to reach the 'camp'. It wasn't a difficult leap for Evie to make to know that he had been purposely evasive when describing the scope of his group, no doubt in case she didn't work out. Out of nerves, Evie tugged at her rucksack strap on her shoulder. They were both smiling at her bewilderment and after a few seconds of processing, she joined them. "We have to be quick. There's been a build up of walkers around the fences." He pointed to a group of the tainted, no doubt what they called walkers. She nodded quickly, following after Rick and Carl who made a quick jog to the large metal plates they had obviously installed themselves.

"This place is amazing!" She shouted over the groans of the dead, a huge grin gracing her face as she chased them in. Rick chuckled to himself as he assisted in the closing of the heavy doors after she entered.

"Who's this?" Evie turned at the foreign voice, only to discover they had been joined by a dirtied man with long hair and a crossbow slung on his back.

"Her name's-"

"My name's—"

Both Rick and Evie stopped and looked at each other. He coughed before he gestured his hand forward for her to carry on. "My name's Evie."

"She'll be joining us." Rick continued. "We found her on her own..."

She stifled a chortle. "I think you'll find I found him." Evie looked over at him with amusement as he shook his head, attempting to hide a smirk.

"True enough. This is Daryl." He pointed to the rugged man with the crossbow, who nodded his head. "He's part of the council we spoke about on the way here."

She scowled slightly, recalliing the conversation. "You never said if you were on the council—"

"I'm not." His hands subconsciously fell on his hips, his body betraying his attempt to hide his authority. Evie hummed knowingly. He was _so_ in charge, whether he wished to be or not.

"Carl will show you where you're staying and introduce you to everyone. I've got some work to do." Evie watched him leave, almost stopping him to ask about her weapons as he carried them away, but decided against it. He said he had to trust her. She'd show him he could.

"This way." The boy said with a friendly smile, leading her to a door. She was already passing a lot of people, they were sizing her up and it frightened her. So far, Rick had been accommodating, but that didn't mean everybody would be the same. Once she had been led to an opening, he turned and gestured to a couple of different directions. "W-we like to give new people the choice of where they'd feel more comfortable staying. Especially if they've been alone. There's empty beds in both C and D wing. Often the people who have been alone a long time like to be with whoever they first spoke to, so y'know... you know someone. It's been awhile since we met anyone new though so..."

"I..." Evie said nothing for a long time. "Sorry, it's just this is all a bit overwhelming. Having a roof over my head... somewhere where I can really sleep..."

He nodded in understanding. "I know." He paused, shuffling on his feet. "Should we say C wing, then? It's where me and my dad stay. As well as Glenn, Maggie-"

"Yeah. That would be... thanks, that's fine." She crossed her arms nervously, the eyes of passers-by making her nervous. She missed people, but she felt so small right now, claustrophobic even. She just needed to sit down.

"Okay, follow me." He led her a little further down some corridors before coming before an open barred prison door, allowing her to enter first. Evie was greeted by the welcoming, but nervous, smiles of even more people. Everyone stopped to stare at the newest member of their ever expanding group.

A young woman with straight brown hair was the first to come closer. "Hey there. My name's Maggie." She waved Evie over as another man of a similar age put his arm around her lovingly. She then pointed at each person individually, speaking their names. "This is Hershel, my dad. Then there's Beth my sister..." They both smiled at her gently, as if she was a cornered animal who might startle.

"And I'm Glenn." The man tugging on the woman, now known as Maggie, said. "Over there is..."

Evie's head began swimming, her legs felt weak beneath her. Her heart was hammering violently against her chest. This was all too much, too soon. She needed to sleep... she needed to- Her feet fell from below her and she tumbled quickly to the ground.

* * *

"Is she okay?" Rick appeared from behind Hershel who had been watching over their newest group member after suddenly passing out in their presence. The woman had obviously not gotten enough sleep in a substantial amount of time and the intrusion of so many strange, unfamiliar faces would have been of no benefit to her.

"Yes, I believe she will be. She probably hadn't slept in days, if the depth of her sleep is to be any indication."

"Just how long had she been out there by herself..." Rick muttered more to himself than anybody else. He had his back leaning on the cell door, an expression of pure discontent evident.

"Who can say? I'd suggest when she wakes up again we take the introductions a little slower, however."

"Yeah..." He agreed quietly. "She saved my life, you know. And Carl's. She didn't have to, but she did. It's easy to forget that people like that still exist... Even after everythin'" Hershel's gaze descended to the dark blood stains that now plagued Rick's clothing.

"This world creates monsters enough for everyone." It was hard for both of their minds not to wander to 'the Governor'. "It's rare for someone who has been exposed to such hardship to come out the same as they were before." Rick nodded in agreement, taking a glance at the drained, almost lifeless, woman sleeping soundly next to his trusted friend. "I suppose it's only lucky you did take your gun with you this time. You seem to have a habit of 'forgetting' it." Hershel smiled knowingly as he shifted uncomfortably in response. "Well it seems like you have a guardian angel, anyway." The older man peered down at the young woman in his care. "But divine power can only achieve so much on its own." Rick rolled his eyes. He felt as if he was being lectured by one of his high school teachers again. "We only say it because we worry for your safety."

He dipped his head in acceptance. The conversation was interrupted when they heard Daryl calling his name. "Rick! We got another." Two in one day? If that wasn't a sign that the situation had gotten strange, he didn't know what was. Perhaps 'divine power' was playing a trick on them, and not necessarily a pleasant one.

He turned to leave, but his steps faltered. He dared a glance back. "How long do you think she'll sleep for?"

"Long enough." Hershel rose from the bed, placing a guiding hand on Rick's back. "Come. It seems we have another new member." They both left the cell, willfully leaving the cell door open.

* * *

It took a few moments for Evie to register that she was waking up and that she'd even fallen asleep in the first place. She wasn't sure how long she had been out, but it was most certainly the longest rest she had gotten in a long time. Blinking away the sleep, she glanced around the dark empty cell, and smiled. This was what it was like to wake and feel alive.

She garnered the strength to get up, but winced at the aching throb at the side of her skull. Evidently her fall hadn't been a smooth one. Huffing, Evie left the cell, listening to the quiet breathing of the people sleeping around her. Everything about the scene was serene and calm, no matter the darkness. The only visible light was provided by the moon through the barred windows. The natural source illuminated the table benches and as quietly as she could muster, she slid herself in one – taking a few minutes for just her.

Looking around in the darkness would once have been unnerving to her. Now, for the first time in so long, she felt safe despite the shadows. Even before the dead started walking, she had felt alone, abandoned, and definitely resentful of the fact her parents had left her all by herself when she was eight. The next time she saw them she was watching them descend into an empty grave. She had been so alone... and even then she had vowed to never be in that position of solitary confinement again. It hadn't quite worked out that way, because life... or at least this life... could not have been predicted.

But, despite it all, Evie believed that everything happened for a reason. She had to believe it.

Her thoughts were disrupted by the sound of heavy footsteps behind her and she turned to a man she didn't recognise. "Sorry, I didn't realise anybody else was awake."

"No, no... it's okay. I've only just awoken." She smiled earnestly at the stranger, who sheepishly stretched his hands behind his sides, as if deciding what to do with them.

"Have we met? I've only just got here and I've been trying to meet everybody, so I'm sorry if I've forgotten your face... although, I have to say that would be quite difficult." She rolled her eyes at the obvious flattery, the stranger coming to sit by her.

"No, we haven't met. I've only just got here myself."

His lips formed an 'o' shape as he clasped his hands together on the table. "Well, that explains everything." She smiled. Compliments were far and few and it had been a very long time since someone tried to flatter her. "Name's Bob."

She could just about make out a welcoming hand held out to her and she took it firmly. "Evie."

"That's a very pretty name, Evie." She shook her head, attempting to hide her embarrassed grin. "I may not be able to see that smile, but I know it's there." This man really had no qualms, did he? She sighed, resting her head on her left hand.

"So, when you say you just got here...?" The words were muffled due to the new barrier created by her hand and all she could think is that she sounded like one of the dead... the hand quickly left her cheek.

He nodded, unaware of her inner voices. "Arrived yesterday. One of their people, Daryl I think his name was, found me out by myself. I had been alone for quite some time... It was a nice surprise to see someone who didn't quickly decide to try and put a bullet in my skull."

Evie released a half smile, knowing exactly the words he breathed. "Yeah, me too." Bob looked over with a slight disbelief. "I had been on my own for... I don't even know how long. I questioned my own ears when I heard Rick's voice. To be honest, I'm still going through the shock." He listened intently and that alone was overwhelming enough for Evie. Perhaps she truly had met a kindred spirit. She started to speak in great detail about her life when the outbreak started, how she ended up alone – skipping over the parts about her partner as much as possible. He seemed to understand and made no attempt to press the matter. Whenever there happened to be some similarities, he'd join in and recall fateful tales of his own experiences of hell. This wasn't just a conversation, it was a good one. Just the wish of a conversation was hard enough for her to belief to come true.

"Well, I have to say, perhaps the reason we're so similar is because we were made for it each other." Bob said nonchalant. Evie laughed out loud before placing a palm over her lips to muffle herself. She had been trying not to wake anyone up.

After composing herself, and trying to avoid gazing at his feigned hurt expression, she removed her hand. "Yeah, that makes total sense. It seems our old pal god is now matchmaker too."

"Well, he can't be a complete asshole all the time." They both started laughing again despite themselves.

After a moments peaceful silence, Evie glanced out of the window, surprised to see the sun already rising. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I've kept you awake all night..."

Bob shook his head as he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I was with fine company. Plus, that was probably the nicest night I've had in a very long time. So, how about you accept my thank you instead?" She couldn't stop it. She didn't have the strength. Tears gleamed her eyes and fell silently down her cheeks. "Woah, woah. What's the matter? I thought we were getting on so well."

She snorted unattractively as the tears choked her laughter. "We are." A comforting hand was rubbing her shoulder and that only made it worse. "I'm sorry. I'm just not used to such kindness..."

He hummed in acknowledgement, removing his hand. "I get it. But perhaps we don't have to worry about that any more. Perhaps, here, we have a chance to find that kindness again."

His words were beautiful and she doted upon every one, her lips trembling with the staggering amount of happiness that consumed her. Evidently her tear ducts hadn't received the memo, and were currently betraying her. "I-I just feel like I have to keep pinching myself, to know that this is real."

He smiled. "Then do it. Pinch yourself. If it keeps you aware and here, then it's worth it, because we're here to stay." He squeezed her arm gently once more, before dragging himself from the table. "I think I'm gonna get a few hours rest before everyone else wakes up. You should think about doing the same."

She let him leave, allowing the conversation to mull over her mind – a reminder it was real. After wiping the tears from her eyes, she looked down at her arm... After a moment, she reached round smiling and pinched it gently. Yes, she was still here. Yes, this was real. And yes, she was delighted.

Before she could clamber from her seat another—more familiar—voice sounded from behind her. "You're awake." Evie came face to face with the man who had offered her the world, whether he knew it or not. He leaned calmly against the wall, a shadow from the rising sun cast against his face. "We didn't know if you'd even wake today."

Her eyes grew in shock. "Was the fall that bad?"

He smirked, shaking his head and pushing himself off the wall. "No, but you looked terrible."

She puffed hair out of her face, exaggerating her irritation. "Well, thank you very much. The next time I save a tall, handsome stranger, I'll make sure I wash first." An awkward silence passed when neither said anything. Honestly, she was busy berating herself for saying something so stupid. It had been said in jest, but she wasn't talking to Bob anymore. "Eh... speaking of which... are the showers operational? I could really use one."

Rick paused before nodding, then gestured for her to follow him as he went out the room. "Unfortunately there's no hot water, but it runs just fine."

She scoffed. "The sound of water in general sounds unbelievable. I think I can cope with it being cold."

"Fair enough." They were comfortably silent as he led her through the prison, him pulling out keys to unlock doors as they went. Once they had entered one particularly lonely corridor, he pointed to the darkness in front of them, tilting his head in the same direction. "It's just through there." Evie squinted her eyes, just about able to make out a door at the far end. "Everything you'll need should already be in there, even old prison jumpsuits. You could always change into one of those, if you'd like your clothes cleaned."

"Thank you." Evie managed to brush past him towards the direction he had gestured. However, she stopped short, turning to face him once more. "I... I really appreciate all the kindness I've been welcomed with. I know you probably get that a lot and will only turn around and say 'it was nothing', but it wasn't. It was something. So, thank you. Truly thank you."

He nodded humbly, his hands twitching at his hips. "You're welcome."

Evie responded with a sad smile, seeing the truth behind his eyes. "You honestly don't know your worth, do you?" Without another word uttered, she turned on her heel to enjoy the marvelous gift she had been given – a shower.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know this is a short one, but it's the last before the events of Season 4 begin. I really appreciate the people that took the time to review, and those that were willing to favourite and follow. P.S I am in fact English, so some of the spellings might be off depending on the country you come from. I have actually been trying to remember to type in American English because it's probably more recognizable to more people. Target audience and what-not. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Breakaway Chapter 3**

* * *

When Evie arrived back in C-wing, dressed in her newly gifted jumpsuit, the cell block was bustling with a lot more life than it had been previously. People were happily chatting and moving around now, meaning she didn't have to try and be quiet any more. She'd probably spent more time than necessary inside that shower but she hadn't been willing to give up the heavenly bliss it provided her, but after deciding that perhaps it had been long enough, she headed back to her cell in order to reorganise and take stock of whatever she had left from her lone survival. She really wanted to offer what little supplies she had remaining to the group that had taken her in. It was the least she could do to repay them.

Upon arrival to her cell, Evie picked up her rucksack that had been left beside her cot and poured its contents on the bed as she crouched in front of it. Inside lay four full tin cans, a switchblade, a lighter, a half full bottle of water, and a honing rod. Evie stared at the switchblade, thinking about her first meeting with Rick. In jest she had suggested he check the contents of her rucksack for weapons, but she had completely forgotten about the little blade. She had never used it as a means to cause harm, just to stab holes into her tin cans. Honestly, it was probably as blunt as a walking stick anyway. Evie moved all the items from the bag to one side, excluding the tin cans.

"Rick told me you were awake." Evie turned to the figure creating the newly formed shadow in her cell. The old man with the long white beard that she was introduced to yesterday stood in the doorway. If she was able to remember correctly, his name was Hershel. "How are you feeling?"

She smiled kindly. "Much better, thank you."

Taking her response as an invitation, he moved further into her newly bestowed upon room. "You gave us quite the scare yesterday."

Evie cringed at the thoughts they must have been having when she fell. No doubt the first of them being that she was bit. "Sorry." She said simply, her eyes descending back to the contents scattered on her cot.

"Mind if I check that bump on your head?" Her hand moved to hover over said 'bump' before she shook her head, allowing Hershel to guide her to to sit beside him on the edge of the bed. "You're lucky Rick's boy was there beside you. The fall could have been much worse."

"I've been granted a lot of that lately – luck. Makes a nice change." They shared another smile as Hershel moved to push aside her still damp hair. "So what's the diagnosis, Doc?" She asked after a few silent seconds of prodding.

He shook his head, a smirk still plastered on his kind face. "I'm just a veterinarian. Doctor Subramanian is the real doctor, but I'd say you were going to be just fine. The bruising is hardly visible, your cognitions seem sound. I imagine even the pain will disappear by the end of the day." He moved his hands away allowing her hair to fall back into place.

"Thank you." He nodded and began moving to stand up. "I honestly didn't believe kind people existed anymore-" At the sound of her voice, Hershel halted. He took a glance at her far away look before deciding to remain seated. "-I mean, I hoped. I always hoped. But I guess I never really did believe it. Even when I was little I..." She took a deep breath, but before her mind could even process whether this was a good idea, she began bleeding her heart out. "I didn't know what a good person looked like. My parents were... difficult. Then the world went to shit and my partner he... we were attacked and he... they..." Tears began spilling down her face as she tried to cover them up with her palms. The grief of having someone to say all this to for the first time in forever became too much to bear. Honestly, she felt like a child again with the way she was behaving. It would be difficult for her, let alone anyone else, to realise that she was actually twenty-four.

A soothing hand was placed on her shoulder, and she looked up at the man sat beside her, his eyes gleaming with empathy. "Let me tell you a story..." And he did. He told her _their_ story. It was so matter of fact, so blunt, it was difficult to believe the horrors with how philosophical he sounded. It made her sad to think that if she had come across the group just a few months before, they might have turned her away. They had all lost so much... Rick had both gained a daughter and lost a wife in one day! Then Daryl with his brother, Hershel with his stepson and... It was nice to be able to share in her pain. It sounded sadistic and sick, but it was honest.

"-So you see, we've all been through it all. It's how we share in our grief that keeps us strong." She nodded as her thoughts were reiterated and smiled in thanks.

"Hey." Both Hershel and Evie looked up to see a woman she was pretty certain she had not met before. Although she may have been in the room when she passed out. "My name's Sasha. I was asked to come see where we could best use your skills."

"Oh, I-" The older man rose from his position as Evie stuttered for words.

"I'll get out of your way." Sasha nodded as he passed her by and then returned her attention on Evie.

"Um, I guess I'm a good shot. I had some practice with my rifle, but then I'm pretty good with hand-to-hand combat, too. I've gotten used to being able to take those things out quick and quiet with my daggers."

She nodded, her mind seeming to form a basis for where she'd be most useful. "Well before we can take you out on runs, we'll need to ensure you're a team player. You've been out by yourself for a while." It was a sound strategy, one she couldn't argue with. "But if you're a pretty good shot we could always try you out on watch tower duty?"

Evie nodded, enthusiastic to be doing anything to contribute. "Of course. Whatever works."

"Okay. I can show you where you'll be spotting. I believe its Maggie's watch at this very moment, but I'm sure she wouldn't mind the company."

They shared a smile as Evie got up to leave. "Oh, wait." They both stopped and Sasha watched as she gathered up the tins in her hands. "I had these left over from... well, from out there. I know it isn't much, but I thought I could give them up. Every little helps, right?" Her stomach fluttered nervously as the woman didn't react. After a few seconds, she laughed and shook her head.

"That's really kind. We'll make sure the stock takers get them. For now, follow me."

They both set off towards the watch tower, Evie still getting used to the eyes following her walk. "So, in the watch tower, is there like... a set weapon we have to use? It's just that I've really gotten used to using my da- _my_ scoped rifle, and it'd only be a step back if I changed now."

Is Sasha noticed the slip, she made no recognition of it. "No, you're welcome to choose any gun from the armory, provided its signed out and taken stock." She nodded, still navigating their way through the prison. It was going to take some serious observation skills in order for her to remember her way around this concrete maze.

Once they had arrived at the watch tower, Sasha climbed up first, quickly followed by Evie. At the top they found Maggie looking out at the prison fences in the direction of the walker pile up that must have grown over night. "Morning, Maggie." Sasha greeted cheerfully.

"Mornin'." She nodded to both of them after turning round, placing her rifle to one side. "It's good to see you're awake too, Evie."

She smiled in thanks. "You're dad said the same thing. He's a nice man."

"Yeah."

"I was just showing her where she'll be staying when taking watch duty." Maggie opened her mouth as if to say 'ah' before she turned back to the fumbling dead clawing at the wired fences. "You'll be replacing Rick's night watch duty. He wants to give it up so he can concentrate more on his more 'domestic' pursuits. You okay with nights?"

Evie smirked, shoving both hands in her jumpsuit pockets. "If there's one thing I'm good at, it's not falling asleep."

"Good. You start tomorrow. You can take the day out today. Meet the people, get a gathering of the area. No doubt the other new guy, Bob, will be doing the same." Now she had a responsibility, as well as good people to talk to and shelter to keep her safe. This truly was strange. "Anyway, I best get back to it. Daryl and I are planning our next supply runs. Catch ya later." She waved goodbye to the woman as she descended out of the watch tower.

A moment of silence passed before Evie moved forward. "Do you mind if I stick around a while?"

Maggie turned, a grin on her face. "'course not."


End file.
